bibledatafandomcom-20200215-history
Cherub
A cherub (plural: cherubim) is a type of living creature described most in depth by the Prophet in Chapters 1 and 10 of . They are listed throughout scripture most often dealing with the Throne of God, but also guarding the . Appearances It is generally accepted that the cherubim are a type of , although only is described as both a cherub and an . In , is described as the anointed Cherub. Eze 28:14 The explains himself is transformed into an angel of light. 2 Cor 11:14 This is the only link in the bible showing that cherubim are , no other cherub is described as an directly. says in that he saw Satan as lightening fall from heaven Luke 10:18, which is consistent with the movement of a cherub describe by Ezekiel. Eze 1:14 The first time cherubim are mentioned is in , where multiple cherubim were placed outside the to guard it from and . Gen 3:24 The exact number is not given. In the instructs to make two cherubim statues out of hammered gold to be placed on both ends of the Mercy Seat in the . Exo 25:18-20 Images of cherubim are also present in the fine linen used throughout the . Exodus 26:1, 26:31, 36:8, 36:35 Since cherubim are present in the , it is no surprise that cherubim would be found later in the .↑ That is exactly what we find in the ; a pair of statues of cherubim are placed in the inner sanctuary in the , made from olive wood, and overlaid with god.1 Kings 6:23-28; 8:6-7 Two different paint an image of sitting enthroned between the cherubim in . Psalms 80:1, 99:1 In 80:1 it is the "Shepard of Israel" that dwells between the cherubim, and in 99:1 it is the that sits between the Cherubim. The Psalms parallel with the in where the of Hosts is described to dwell between the cherubim. 1 Sam 4:4 2 Sam 6:2 The Prophet describes living creatures in Ezekiel Chapter 1 Eze 1:5, then cherubim in Ezekiel Chapter 10 Eze 10:1, and at the end of Chapter 10 he clarifies the cherubim are the same living creature he saw before.↑ He witnessed them both times with the Throne of God. It is entirely possible that not all cherubim look the exact same. Lucifer is described differently Eze 28:12-13 than the four described by in Chapter 1 and 10. The four cherubim in Chapter 1 are described as having four faces (Man, Lion, Ox, Eagle).↑ The four cherubim in Chapter 10 also have four faces, but one is different (Cherub, Man, Lion, Eagle). Eze 10:14 Although they are described with some differences in Chapter 10, Ezekiel confirms that these are the same living creatures he wrote of in Chapter 1.Eze 10:15, 20 It is interesting to speculate that Lucifer, as a cherub, could have four faces one of which may be a human face. It is also possible as many as three faces could be faces of earthly creatures. It must have been an interesting event as the cherubim witnessed the creation of the earth Job 38:4,7 and saw the creation of the living creatures of their faces. This could also have been one reason would have been so quick to visit earth Gen 3:1-7, and cause the fall of mankind Rom 5:12; taking dominion of the earth Job 1:7, 2:2 Mat 4:8-9. The devil is also described as walking around the earth like a roaring lion 1 Peter 5:8 which one could also speculate may be one of his faces. It is worth noting that in the described four beasts around the throne of God that share similarities with the Cherubim described in Ezekiel. Rev 4:7-9 They are described as having 6 wings, and bodies covered in eyes vs rings of eyes high above them. Descriptions Table Ezekiel 1 Ezekiel 10 Revelations 4 Name Given Living Creature Cherubim Beasts General Shape Man Eze 1:5 - - Faces Man, Lion, Ox, EagleEze 1:6 Cherub, Man, Lion, Eagle Eze 10:14 Lion, Calf, Man, Eagle Rev 4:7 Wings 4 wings each (Two upward attached to each other, and two covering their bodies.) Eze 1:6, 9, 11 4 Wings each Eze 10:21 Hands Hands of a Man under their wings Eze 1:8 Hands of a Man under their wings Eze 10:8 Feet Hooves like cows; brass colored Eze 1:7 Movement Always walked straight forward; do not turn as they walk Eze 1:9, 12, 17 They move as fast as the flash of lighting Eze 1:14 Always walked straight forward; do not turn as they walk Eze 10:11 Apperance They glow like burning coal with lightening sparking out Eze 1:13 Wheels The color of Beryl by the Cherubim that moved with them Eze 1:15, 16, 19-21 Eyes Rings of eyes high above and around them Eze 1: 18 Sounds When the move sound of their wings are described as a noise of great water, as the voice of God Almighty when he speaks. Eze 1:24 *It is possible that the four beasts of Rev. 4 are separate beings, not just four different faces on the same being. References